Daddy's Blame
by Kutiepie1
Summary: James Potter is devastated by the death of his wife. James and Harry survive the night when Voldemort attacks. What is to become of the little Potter child, what will his life be like growing up?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the delivery room, Lilly Potter lay on the hospital bed, panting. Drips of sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to suppress another moan. The fiery red hair was messily tied into a bun and strips of hair soaked in sweat framed her face.

Outside the hospital ward in St Mungos, James Potter was pacing about frantically, his hand constantly reaching up to his head to mess up his hair. He bit cautiously on his lip and made several 'tchs'and noises, but other than that he did not really say much.

He had no idea what to expect, what to do, how to make Lilly feel any better. Sure, his mum once made him sit down and talked to him about marriage and all, but really, he was just a fourteen-year-old boy at that time. No fourteen-year-old teenage boys would really take that kind of talk to heart.

"Hey mate, how's Lilly?" A deep, voice came from behind James. He whipped his head around and of course, who else was there but Sirius. James relaxed a bit at the sight of his best friend, but his brows soon crossed away when a cry from Lilly could be heard from the delivery room,

"I… I honestly don't know what to do Padfoot. I don't have any clue as to what I should do, how could I help Lilly. She's in so much pain and it pains me to know I'm the one causing her to suffer. Merlin, I don't even know how to be a father, let alone all this!" James cried bitterly, burying his face in his hands.

He felt a pat on his back and Sirius giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nah Prongs, Lilly could handle herself for six years before you swept her up off her feet. She's a strong woman, both of us know that. Give her more credit than this."

Of course James knew, of course he knew how headstrong his own wife was, how she could stand up and do anything for the people she loves. And of course she loved their unborn son, and was willing to endure all this pain for him.

Sighing, James went on to ruffle his hair, before starting to pace anxiously across the hallway.

Suddenly without warning two healers rushed past him into the delivery room, that is when his heart leapt into his chest, he thought he heard a passing mention of a Code Blue, but deep in his gut he knew something was wrong, and as he tried to see what was going on with his wife, he was blocked by a third healer, saying that he could not go in.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue this story.  
Regards  
Kutiepie1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **WARNING** **: CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER**

James despaired, he just wanted to know that both his son and his beautiful wife were okay. Lilly Potter was suffering from Preeclampsia a condition that causes high blood pressure and problems with kidneys and other organs otherwise called Toxemia.

The healers were doing all they could to save the baby and Lilly but her kidneys were almost completely shut down, despite their best efforts, she died there on the operating table. They had done all they could to save her, but they still felt retched that they had lost a patient, so they cleaned up the baby boy and put him straight into an incubator to give him the best chance of survival, they would observe him overnight and if his condition improved then he would go home the next day. Now that the baby was safe and relatively healthy, they had to deliver the sad news to James Potter and his friends telling them that their wife and friend had died due to complications during child birth.

James Potter was devastated, in fact he was more than devastated, his wife who was the love of his life, his whole world, his soul mate was no more, the strongest person he knew had perished during what was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives, now it was tarnished because she had not survived the ordeal. He wanted to cry and scream and yell at the healers to bring her back, but he knew yelling would not bring back his Lilly flower.

James was inconsolable, he kept weeping because he was so emotional that his little spitfire had been snuffed out, not even Voldemort showing up could have made him concentrate on anything but his wife. He asked the healers if he could say goodbye, and they allowed him to say goodbye to the still corpse of his precious Lilly, her eyes were closed and her hands were cold but he didn't care he needed closure on the one important person in his life, he didn't even care about his son at this point, all he cared about was that his heart was broken, that his wife was truly gone.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and wept over her cold lifeless body, he was so raw with emotion from crying so much, that his friends didn't dare try and pull him away, he needed to grieve, he needed to accept that he would never again hear his wife's tinkling laugh, or look into her bright green eyes, or hear her say 'I love you' ever again.

He let out one last choked sob before he moved away, in his grief stricken mind he knew his friends were there, but he felt all alone, he knew it wasn't the healers fault that she died, they did everything they could possibly do to save her, no he placed the blame for the death of his beloved wife squarely at the feet of his newborn son, it was his fault she had to go through a difficult delivery and it was his sons fault that she had been taken away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

He went through the motions of seeing and naming his son, and he would honour his wife by going through with the name they had chosen together for their newborn son, Harry James Potter, but James swore that he would never truly accept anything else to do with Harry because it was his fault that Lilly had died.

Both Remus and Sirius were shocked at James's behaviour, although this was a sad time, it was also a joyous time because another Potter was born, the next marauder probably and the heir to the Potter fortune after James. They were stunned that James didn't want to hold his new son, he barely even glanced at little Harry before tracking down a healer and telling said healer that he would be reachable at Potter manor.

James was currently in Potter manor, in the living room, and after saying goodbye to his two best friends Moony and Padfoot, he tried his best to hide it, but he was still inconsolable about the death of his wife. This trauma hurt worse than when his parents had died due to a death eater attack and that had been quite an ordeal in itself, but no, this was much different, this was the loss of his true love, a woman he had been enamoured with since he was eleven years old, since he had met her on the Hogwarts Express.

Even now, James thought that he would never get over this loss, he tried to be a good father to Harry, but, he couldn't look into his son's eyes without feeling a stab of pain through his heart. Whenever James looked at Harry, he couldn't help but look for all of Lilly's features in his tiny face. James's heart still ached for his beloved wife and he was still in mourning. Thank god for house elves and their ability to take care of children, not only were the house elves really good at taking directions, but they were also good at discretion and keeping the secrets of the Master of the house that they were bound to.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been the longest eighteen months of both Harry and James's life, for James this meant that in the eighteen months since Harry had been born he had yet to get over the death of his deceased wife and for Harry this meant that he had grown up without love, except for the love that the strange creatures gave him, because they were the ones that took care of Harry, not his daddy.

It was now July 31st 1980, All Hallows Eve, a special night for most traditional wizards and witches as this meant that the veil between earth and the spirit world was incredibly thin. For muggle children, this meant that they got to go out trick or treating with their parents or guardians and fill their bags full of candy as strangers complimented them on their costumes. But for one dark wizard the night of All Hallows Eve meant that it was the perfect night to cause mischief, mayhem and even death if it came down to it, for the Potter's didn't know it yet, but one of their closest friends had given up their location and on this special night both Potters were going to die, for no one opposed the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale.

Harry was up in his nursery, he couldn't sleep although his daddy probably thought he was, the reason that little Harry James Potter was awake was because he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight, so he stood up in his crib using the bars to support him staying upright and watched the door to nursery intently, whatever bad thing that was going to happen tonight, would happen in this room, he was so sure about this prediction that he felt a shiver run down his spine as if someone was dancing on his grave, he just hoped that his daddy was alright and that his strong and brave daddy would protect the both of them from harm.

Downstairs unaware of any danger, James was moping about his wife, James hoped that Harry was asleep in his nursery, but he didn't really care at this point. James had ordered the elves to look after his son and he felt a shiver run down his spine as if someone had just stepped on his grave and that in when he jumped up into full alert with his wand in his hand and dropped into his standard Auror defence position. If he was going to die tonight, then he would protect his son, his last link to his late wife with everything that he had and that is when he heard it a crunch on the gravel leading up to his front door, which meant that Peter had betrayed him and he was about to go toe to toe with the most evil wizard in history since Grindelwald.

James cursed, where was Albus when you needed him, and with his wand firmly in hand he cast a Patronus message, hopefully the Order would get here in time and he and his only son, his last link in this world to his Lilly flower would survive this horrendous ordeal.

James clutching his wand tightly, faced the door, mentally preparing himself to try and defeat the darkest wizard alive since Gellert Grindelwald and even then it was only the legendary Albus Dumbledore who had defeated him. James just prayed to Merlin that he could hold off his attacker until the Order arrived, hopefully he could just stall for time, with his mental preparation done and an action plan cemented in his head, he waited for Lord Voldemort to come up the driveway and entrer his house, although he suggested to the wards around his house that there was an enemy of the Potters outside, it was a well-known fact that Wizards could only bypass strong family wards if they were invited into the house by the current Lord and owner of said house, and Lord Voldemort was certainly no guest that he wanted around. James promised himself that if he made it out of this duel alive, that he would go after that traitorous rat and kill him, himself.

James didn't have to wait long as the front door was blasted off its hinges and into the room stepped Lord Voldemort, Lord Voldemort had felt the wards try to stop him from entering the wards before he had destroyed them with ease, Lord Voldemort smirked to himself as he watched the house come into view, it was pathetic to see Pettigrew switch sides so easily in exchange for his miserable life and some false platitudes to stroke his little ego. Lord Voldemort although evil was a handsome man to look upon, he had dark hair and cold crimson eyes, he didn't look a day over twenty five thanks to all the dark rituals that he had performed.

Although James still blamed Harry for the loss of his wife and could not hold his gaze into those bright green eyes for more than a minute, he would still protect his flesh and blood with every fibre of his being until death claimed him from this world.

James was ready for a fight, he was ready for the fight of his life, he was ready to protect his son at all costs, even if that meant giving up his own life instead, just as long as no evil befell Harry, as long as he could keep this evil wizard away, his son would be safe.

"Are you ready to meet your doom Potter, you really should have joined me when you had the chance. Now you can join your mudblood whore and son in death when I am finished with you. It is such a shame that I have to spill the blood of a Pureblood wizard instead of giving you the dark mark. You would have made a formidable and ruthless follower given the right training of course.

"I will never join you, I will never be a death muncher and I will protect my son from the likes of you."

"Bombarda" James shouted, aiming his wand at Lord Voldemort's head, and then the duel commenced.

Defodio stated Voldemort in a bored tone, as a jet of light sped off towards the last Potter parent, Voldemort was not worried about getting hurt, because put simply he was much more powerful than the Potter patriarch could ever hope to be.

James saw the spell and quickly dodged out of the way, he had to be more careful if he wanted to protect Harry from this monstrosity before him, he had to think of a way to get the man out of his house.

The Dark Lord and James Potter battled each other until the Dark Lord decided to end the fight. 'Enough of this Potter, it is a shame I didn't have the privilege of killing your mudblood whore, but I will enjoy killing your son while knowing that the death of both your wife and son will drive you into insanity, this will be your end Potter, mark my words.'

"Stupefy, Pertificus Totallus" and James Potter knew no more.

"Now for the job that I came here to do, Kill Harry Potter"

Lord Voldemort stalked down the hallway like a predator stalks its prey and reached the bottom of the stairs, where he smirked in triumph, for no baby could defeat him, no matter what the prophecy said, he then casually walked up the stairs in search of the nursery, for this was too easy, like taking candy from a baby, no pun intended. Yes, Harry Potter would die tonight and Lord Voldemort would rule supreme of Great Britain and then he would take his cause to the rest of the world and gain more followers, while any resistance would be met with an Iron fist. Yes, the name Potter would be little more than a name on an old bit of parchment once he was done here for the night, the name Potter would be a thing of the past as far as he was concerned, but the name Lord Voldemort would be revered throughout the ages

Little did he know how wrong he was.

After reaching the nursery which was decorated in disgusting colours of red and gold, Lord Voldemort found his target in the crib marked Harry, 'What a disgustingly common name' thought Lord Voldemort  
"Oh well that is a trivial matter as you will die tonight"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Lord Voldemort whilst he pointed his wand at the small crib in front of him and a green ball of light came forth from Lord Voldemort's wand and struck the infant's forehead, instead of killing the infant like so many before him, the child was surrounded by light and the killing curse rebounded back at Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort was so stunned by the occurrence that he did nothing to protect himself and then he felt like something impossibly sharp was tearing through him, cutting a crack inside of him.

After several moments of terrible pain his body burnt into a pile of black ash. Lord Voldemort's bodiless spirit stared at his cloak and wand that were laying on the ground for a small moment and then let out an unearthly screech before vanishing, not noticing the small black mass that ripped itself off of him and then attached itself to the crying infant's forehead, leaving behind nothing but a lightning bolt scar and a destroyed house as well as the last of Voldemort's victims for decade at least, for the light side had won, but at a heavy price, the brightest witch of her age was dead and little Harry Potter would grow up without a mother.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one month since his encounter with Lord Voldemort who had tried to kill his son, yet James was sinking further into depression over the death of his beloved wife, he didn't think he would ever recover from this and quite frankly he didn't care, how could he move on when his Lilly flower had been taken from him due to child birth.

All of the wizarding tabloids described James Potter as a distinguished Lord known to all throughout the British wizarding world as a great Auror, however no one in the wizarding world would be able to identify this shell of a man that currently roamed the halls of Potter Manor ever since he had lost his wife.

Now all James had was a famous infant son who was a constant reminder of all that he had lost, James couldn't help but look for all of Lilly's features in his son's face. His son was a constant reminder of the woman he had been in love with since he was eleven, she had captivated his world even then, even before teenage hormones got in the way and now she was gone and it crushed his spirit every day he was without her.

James was getting annoyed and frustrating with Harry because his son was only a baby and did not understand the complexities of depression. Harry did not understand why James could not love him, Harry constantly cried out for his father's attention, but James could not even bear to look at his son, who had her eyes and her nose. James couldn't bear to look into those green eyes and know exactly what he was missing out on, it was a fate worse than death to have the love of his life taken away from him. Some people would say that he should be happy his son survived, but he just couldn't bear to be without Lilly.

Harry was still well cared for, even though he no longer had the love of his father. The Potter house elves took really good care of him, they fed him, bathed him, changed his clothes and diapers and they even sang him to sleep when he went down for the night. The Potter house elves disapproved that the little master was raised by house elves and not by his own flesh and blood, the master of the house.

However, the Potter house elves would never go against Master Potter's wishes, otherwise they would receive clothes and no elf ever wanted clothes. Receiving clothes meant that they were a disgraced elf and that they would be an outcast in the elf community because they had been bad elves and did not serve their house properly. No, they left Master James alone, so that he could continue grieving for his wife.

James was fed up with Harry's crying or looking at his son's pleading face begging to be picked up or to be played with using the many toys he and Lilly had bought for their son. James's heart hurt too much to continue looking into those green orbs so much like his wife's and realise she was no longer here; the pain of losing his wife consumed his whole heart. However, James's peace was short lived because Harry learnt to crawl quickly and would put up a huge fuss if James tried to leave the room, Harry needed his daddy like a fish needed water to survive.

James would only hold Harry for thirty minutes before putting him down on the carpet. It was Lilly's idea was to have the whole house carpeted so their baby wouldn't feel the cold. James only fed Harry because Harry would scream if he didn't, usually it was left up to the house elves to feed and provide for Harry. But James had grown weary of Harry's clinginess and constant cries and tantrums so he did the only logical thing he could think of, he called the aurors to take him away.

People who did not know that James Potter was going through a deep depression without the support of a mind healer might argue that giving up his son was wrong, that he was giving up the last connection that he had with his wife. Those ignorant people might also say that he was doing his wife a disservice and that she would be rolling in her grave knowing that he gave up their baby boy.

But those people who would think he was doing the wrong thing didn't know how hard this was, didn't know the pain that he suffered looking into those green eyes of his son knowing that he would never be able to hold Lilly again, he blamed his son for his wife's death, for if they had never had children Lilly would still be alive. In the back of James's mind he knew that Harry was not to blame, but he squashed that thought down quickly, for his heart ached for his wife and he just could not convince his heart to let her go. In the end he was doing a great service to Harry by sending him away, he was going to send Harry to someone who would put all of their effort into loving him with all their might.

James would not be informing Remus or Sirius that he was sending Harry away, because they would just yell at him and turn away in disgust, at the mere thought of sending away their little marauder or prongslet as they liked to call Harry. But Remus, Sirius did not understand the pain and distress he was feeling, no one did, no one would understand that losing your best friend and lover was the hardest thing to go through, unless they had gone through it themselves and so with his mind made up he made a floo call to the aurors in the ministry, ones he knew would be discreet about this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

James walked to the lounge room in Potter Manor, grabbed some Floo powder off of the mantelpiece and threw the powder into the fireplace where he saw green flames shoot up before sticking his head into the flames and called out "Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, Auror Division, Ministry of Magic." Before him, he saw an ornate coffee table near the fireplace with two black comfortable armchairs either side, he called out for Kingsley Shacklebolt, desperately wanting to talk to a fellow Order member who would keep all of his secrets.

Kingsley who had been reading Auror reports from his desk, heard his name being called and welcomed the distraction from the mundane paperwork, however, as he walked over to the fireplace in his office, he was surprised that it was James Potter of all people calling him, from what he had heard James was now a recluse ever since his wife had passed away.

"What can I do for you James" asked Kingsley kindly, knowing that james had taken Lilly's death very hard.

"Can you come through to Potter Manor now Kingsley? There is a certain matter that I need to discuss with you away from prying ears." Questioned James uncertainly, he knew that he was asking a lot of Kingsley, but he didn't want anyone in the ministry to get wind of what he was preparing to do.

"I can't leave my office right now, but I will come see you this evening after I have finished work at the ministry, I hope that this matter is not too important and can wait until then, otherwise I would suggest speaking to Dumbledore or one of the other order members who are free right now." Replied Kingsley in a flustered voice, he was swamped with paperwork right now and had to get it done by the end of the day a Floo call was the last thing he needed.

"No it can wait until you are finished, just stop by Potter Manor before you go home for the night, what I have to tell you is important, I assure you." Replied James, he was saddened that this could not be done swiftly like he had hoped, but he could always leave Harry with the elves and he silently admitted that Kingsley's auror work was more important.

He thanked Kingsley for his time and closed off the Floo conection, although he could not resolve the issue at hand until the end of the day, he was still glad that he had a course of action to take, he just had to wait patiently until Kingsley finished work for the day. With that in mind James called for one of the elves to take Harry away and went to the lounge room to play the wizarding wireless, when he heard distant cries he put up a mild silencing charm which blocked out the noise but would not drown out noises entirely like when the house elves called him.

James had specifically chosen Kingsley for this issue because Kingsley could keep his secrets, and if he wouldn't do it willingly then he would threaten to expose him as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, James was also a member, but he had the money to bribe officials to look the other way, whereas Kingsley didn't.

It wasn't until 6:00 in the evening that auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stuck his head through the floo and was greeted by a Potter house elf who told him that the master would arrive shortly and ten seconds later James Potter appeared and told him to come on through, once Kingsley cast a quick cleaning charm on himself to get rid of any soot, whilst taking the time to gaze around Potter Manor and had to stare at its beauty. Potter Manor, which was lavishly decorated thanks to the Potter's being descendants of Godric Gryffindor.

"Okay James what did you want to discuss" Kingsley said conversationally as he followed James to the lounge room where they took seats in two armchairs across from each other near another smaller fireplace.

James sighed, he really didn't want to be having this discussion, but he knew that he had to charge ahead anyway if he was ever going to get any peace away from Harry.  
"Well, I don't know quite how to say this, but I need your help on an issue that will concern the ministry at a later date."  
"What issue is that" Replied Kingsley getting straight to the point.  
"Well this issue involves Harry and Lilly" James said as he choked out the last word.  
"What is it James." Answered Kingsley softly knowing how hard it was for James to talk about his late wife.  
"Well I need your discretion as this will not be easily accepted once this gets out" James said solemnly.  
"Whatever it is James you have my word that it will just be between the two of us, I have never seen you this upset before." Answered Kingsley earnestly.  
"Well I need you to take Harry to the Ministry and process his adoption papers without anyone finding out." Said James almost in one breath.  
"What" asked a flabbergasted Kingsley  
"I need you to take Harry to the Ministry and get him adopted without anyone knowing" replied James slower this time.  
"That is hard to believe" spoke Kingsley softly still trying to process what was happening  
"Believe it Kingsley, every time I look at Harry all I see is Lilly's features in his little face, I am haunted by his green eyes, I can't be the father that he deserves because every waking moment all I see is what I am missing out on. I need you to take him and give him to people who can love and dote on him because I can't it is just too painful. Answered James in a devastated voice.  
"Please Kingsley, you have to take him with you" begged James desperately  
"Okay James, I will take him off your hands." Replied a bewildered Kingsley.  
Kingsley still could not believe that James was giving up his only heir, his beloved son, but apparently he was still too distraught over his deceased wife.

"Great, accio diaper bag" called James once he knew that Kingsley had agreed to his plan, this particular diaper bag had an extention charm on the inside so it held all of Harry's clothes, toys, diapers and other essentials that a one and a half year old would need.

Harry didn't know why the elves had brought him to the lounge room when he had been playing in his room, he also didn't know why Kingy was here, normally Kingy didn't show up unless gramp was here too but he didn't see gramp or any other adults, it was just the three of them, so he was confused.

James said one last thing to Harry before Kingsley picked him up and carried him to the sitting room, he looked right at Harry and said  
"This is for your own good you know. I can't love you; you look too much like your mother." He choked out.

Harry cried and threw his little body around on the ground before Kingsley bent down and scooped him up, Harry couldn't understand why his daddy didn't love him, but he did understand it had something to do with his mummy who the elves told him had died and was now was sleeping with the angels up in heaven.

Harry didn't care about anything anymore, so he sobbed his heart out against Kingsley's neck as he was carried out of the room, although he didn't understand what was going on right now, he did understand that his daddy no longer loved him and it had something to do with his mummy. Harry soon realised that he could be leaving his home and his daddy and that he might never come back which broke his little heart, so he sobbed against Kingsley's robes until they were soggy with his tears.

Kingsley cast a quick drying charm on them both and rubbed soothing circles along Harry's back trying to calm the child down, no child deserved what was happening to Harry now, no child deserved to be unloved, but James refused to take care of his son any longer because he could not break out of the depression that he was in.

When they got to the Ministry, Harry was very uncooperative, he was scared and tired, he didn't want anyone else to leave him so he clung on to Kingsley for dear life while he cried, hit and kicked refusing to be put down or given to someone else, in the two hours Kingsley had known Harry, he had grown an odd attachment to the little child who was frightened by everyone else.

Kingsley's heart broke for the little boy in his arms, from he could gather Harry's father was giving him away to a magical orphanage because James could not or would not get over the depression of his deceased wife and blamed his son for her death, he even refused to see a mind healer or see his friends, he just continued to wallow in self-pity and sunk further and further into depressions tight grip.

Yes, Lilly Evans had died during childbirth, but that was not Harry's fault in any way and he should not be punished for it like he was now, which made Kingsley subconsciously hold Harry tighter against his chest, which Harry unconsciously snuggled into seeking comfort, which Kingsley happily provided by kissing his hair and conjuring a soft and warm blanket to wrap him in.

Of course it was impossible to do any work with the little boy clinging to his robes, so he called his subordinates to do his paperwork for him and gave the sweet little boy, the comfort he so desperately needed until he could find a suitable adoptive couple to hand him over to.

Just after Kingsley had taken Harry from Potter Manor Remus and Sirius arrived on the scene to see the normal manor almost empty, which was unusual in itself, so they treaded with caution.

 ******************************Remus and Sirius's Flash back******************************

Sirius and Remus had just flooed to Potter Manor only to find it empty of the normal signs of life  
Finding this odd, Sirius and Remus ventured deeper into the Manor with caution especially since Remus picked up a wizard scent he didn't recognise.

They searched for 20 minutes not finding Harry or James in any of the large rooms, they heard the Wizarding Wireless in James's study and assumed Harry was with James or a house elf down the other end of the house as not to disturb James working.

What they found on the other hand shocked them to the core, inside James's study they found James Potter listening to the Wireless downing fire whiskey as if it was pumpkin juice.

"James." Remus said, as Padfoot was too shocked to say or do anything other than look around; For James promised never to drink after Harry was born, as he said it was so he could be the best father for little Harry; so, to see him drinking fire whiskey like it was air or his life substance was deeply disturbing.

Remus called to James again, getting his glassy eyes semi focused on him, "Remmy." James rasped out like he hadn't had water in days

Remus was about to ask James what was going on, but Sirius beat him to the punch and blurted out "James where is Harry, where is our little Marauder?"

Slurring James said "heeeee's gonez"

What do u mean he is gone?

"A-Aurours took himz away"

WHAT, why? Remus and Sirius shouted

"Ow, shhhhhhhh" James giggled

Sirius slapped him while grabbing his shirt

"Where is Harry?" he growled

James paled and stammered "m-m-magical orphan-ige"

"why?" Remus hissed

"CAUSE" James shouted

"Because why?" replied Sirius

James looked sad and angry when he stated

"He took away my Lilly Flower so I sent him away"

"Aurors taked him to da ministry hee hee hee"

Sirius and Remus could no longer stand the sight of him so Sirius stunned James and both men hurried to the Floo.

 ***End Flash back***

And with a tearful goodbye on Harry's part, the adoption papers were singed and filed away, giving Harry away to a new loving wizarding family and just like that Harry James Potter was little more than a name on parchment.

Not thirty minutes after the adoption papers were signed before Sirius and Remus showed up in the ministry, but by then it was too late. Both Sirius and Remus had missed out on their chance to either adopt or say goodbye to Harry and the Ministry would not give out the details of the adoption papers like where he was or who had him, as they felt that not only was it a security breach, but that it was also a safety breach on the boy who lived, so it was with heavy hearts that Sirius and Remus left the ministry and their feet felt like lead as they made their separate ways home.

None were sadder than Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt to see the two grown men shed some tears and look so broken parting without the little boy they had come to know as their godson, he had a place in Kingsley's heart too, however that did not stop Harry from crying and screaming for unca pa'foo and unca moo'ey in a three storey house in Scotland, but none of those three men would know exactly how unhappy Harry Potter really was until two hours later when the newly adoptive parents decided that it was in their best interests to take him back to the Ministry, after all there was only so much screaming and crying that they could take. 


	7. Chapter 7

*********************************Time Skip********************************

Mr & Mrs Bennett were distraught about their newly crying son Lucas Gabriel Bennett so they took him back to Kingsley to see if he could make their son stop crying. Lucas kicked out at his new daddy while he still cried trying to get out his message of utter distress. 'No Luke no kicking' said a frustrated Robert Gabriel Bennett in a harsh tone that made Luke still, but he continued sobbing and muttering the names of his uncles that he loved so much and had never parted with before.

The separation from his uncles and his papa, as he thought of Robert Bennett as his new daddy was just too much for him to bear, so he cried his little heart out and kicked and threw his tiny fists and little body about until he stopped his temper tantrum, Kingsley told the Bennett's that a visit to his uncles would calm Harry down and they happily agreed since Lucas had tired them out. Kingsley ordered his secretary to bring Mr and Mrs Bennet cups of tea and scooped up little Harry into his arms, he may have been named Lucas but to Kingsley he would always be Harry so he held Harry tighter and both had the uncomfortable feeling of spinning as they entered the floo, Harry didn't like the ash that was assaulting his mouth and nose. Coughing he opened his eyes and knew where he was, the big man Kingsley who took him away from papa and unca moo'ey and unca pa'foo had returned him to the place he loved most, the place he called home, instead of Potter Manor he was at his uncle's house.

Harry looked up at his tall man and beamed a huge smile and said 'tank you king-ley'  
he turned around off to find his family he yelled out 'unca mooéy unca pafoo were r u?'

'Cub' Remus shouted 'Pup' said Sirius excitedly as they ran to engulf Harry in a Hug and they kissed him, holding him in a tight embrace, hoping they wouldn't lose him again.  
'We're sorry Pup we failed you, we didn't get to the ministry in time so I couldn't adopt you, you know Moony and I already claim you as family.' said Sirius in an apologetic tone.

Kingsley saw how cherished Harry was by the two men he knew at Hogwarts and felt warmth spread throughout his body; he felt he owed them an explanation. Harry giggled as Remus kissed him again, as he spotted Kingsley he beamed a smile at him and held out his arms in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up that all adults understood. Kingsley complied to picking up Harry and rocked him, he then stopped to tell them about the Bennett's but Harry let out a groan because he thought Kingsley swaying him on his hip was fun and wanted it to continue.


End file.
